meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/YouTube Copyright Sucks
The short starts as a curtain rises in a cinema to reveal the movie title Berty and Bertettes: THE MOVIE, (;) Wow, ;( If only it was real... :( But this episode itself is not good...) inside the cinema, Dogert, Schooly, Maker, Stevie, Sanna, and Rolf begin to watch the film. The Narrator tells how everybody has been looking forward to the movie, even Berty. Berty walks in and sits in front of Rolf. As he can't see the movie, he moves around trying to get a glimse. He gets out his video-recording camera and records a clip from the movie. As Rolf sends the video clip to YouTube, the Narrator tells him off for recording someone else's content, Rolf lowers his head with embarassment. The Narrator tells him that stealing video content can get him into a lot of trouble and it may be copyright infringement. A copyright sign appears in front of Rolf and the scene fades into Rolf standing with a book, a pen, a laptop and a musical note circling him. Rolf vomits from watching the spinning objects as the Narrator defines Copyright. A floating laptop closes up on screen and a clip from Berty's movie appears loading and being sent to other laptops, as the Narrator defines copyright infringement. Rolf appears in his house with a treasure box filled with coins and goods behind his desk. When Rolf skips over to his laptop, the Narrator tells Rolf that even though YouTube is a free site, he can get in a lot of trouble for copyright infringement. Rolf looks confused about all of this. As the Narrator tells him that he can be sued, a mallet appears above Rolf's head and hits him. The Narrator tells Rolf that he could lose all of his money due to copyright infringement, and Rolf's treasure chest disappears. He is then told that he could lose his account, and Rolf's laptop disappears. Rolf is told that the video may be removed, he may be informed via email, and he would get a strike, with a red 'X' appearing next to him. He is then told that if he is a repeat offender, he would get banned for life. As this is said, another 'X' appears, then a third 'X' appears in front of his face. Just as Rolf sighs, the Narrator gives him an idea: to create his own video. The scene is then shown with a sign saying "Berty and the Bertettes LIVE", with Berty, Sanna, and Lola performing in front of a live audience. Rolf once again tries to film the performance, but the Narrator warns him about copyright. After a few moments of thinking, Rolf gets an idea. Later, a homemade video of Rolf holding a sign and dancing is shown playing on YouTube. However, the Narrator tells him that mash-ups and remixes may still require permission from the copyright owner, depending on whether or not it is of fair use. A "Fair Use" sign suddenly appears and shoves Rolf. As the Narrator explains fair use, Rolf tries pushing away the sign, only to get squashed. Berty is then seen using his laptop, and is shocked to see Rolf's unauthorized work. The Narrator tells Berty how to take down someone's content, and Berty finally deletes the video. As Rolf discovers that his video has been taken down, the Narrator tells him about a counter notification if a video is accidentally removed, by sending YouTube a notice. But just as Rolf accesses the counter notification, the Narrator warns him that if the process is misused, he may end up in court and get in a lot of trouble. After being hit with another mallet, Rolf finally shuts down his laptop. Rolf is then seen making his own video by juggling piranhas in a cannon on a ship. The Narrator finally compliments Rolf that he is creating his own content and is therefore the owner of his own copyright. The Narrator says that original videos are what make Youtube interesting. Unfortunately, Rolf sneezes, causing his hands to be bitten by the piranhas, followed by being blasted through the floor of the ship. As Rolf is attacked by the piranhas, the Narrator finishes off by mentioning to look at copyright links at the bottom of every Youtube page for more information. The episode ends by closing in on an injured Rolf. Category:Blog posts